The Hunger Games
by Aki likes turtles
Summary: Eren Jaeger must now participate in the Hunger Games because his sister got reaped. Now he must go against 23 other kids. He must team up with the cold hearted Levi Ral. Well he survive? (Hunger Games AU)


**A:N/ Heeeey~ I made a new story :D Yaaaay!~ It's Hunger Games AU. It's gonna start like the Hunger Games but im gonna change it up! *smiles* now onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hunger Games or Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. That belongs to Suzanne Collins and Hajime Isayama.**

**~STORY START~**

_ Screams. That's all I heard. An explosion had went off. I can still see the huge flames lick the sky, still remember little Mikasa crying, Mom too. I didn't cry. No, I wouldn't dare let the tears flow. That would mean the Capitol had won. I had to become the man of the house. But I still let a lone tear slide down my cheek. Why? Why did you have to go to the mines that day? I told you to you still went. I ask agian, why? You told me you were going to be fine, so why? Come back, I miss you. Please Dad, come back. Mikasa grew up to fast, she already knew what hunger was at age 8. Mom is dead to the world. I remember the fire, the scent of burning flesh filling the air, the ash mixing with the snow. I kept asking myself why the snow wouldn't put out the fire, how naive I was back then. You left. The Games were in a week. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME DAD?!_

I woke up in a cold sweat, my mouth open in a silent scream. I glanced around the room to see Mikasa curled up with my mother, with that stupid cat of hers sleeping by her feet. I still remember her begging me if she could keep it.

_ ' "Pleeease Eren! I want to keep him!" Mikasa cried, holding up an ugly hissing black cat with bald spots. "Mikasa I'm sorry but no. It would just become a hassle for me to feed another mouth." I sighed, scolding her. "B-But I promise I'll take care of him! I swear!" she said doing her best puppy dog eyes, while tearing up a little. I sighed, falling for her cuteness, "Alright fine! But if you don't take care of him I swear I will drown him!" "Yay!" she cried, smiling while hugging the damn cat to her chest.'_

I smiled softly at the memory, but it quickly disappeared when I remembered what day it is. It's reaping day. Reaping Day is when they choose two tributes, it doesn't matter gender, to have the 'honor' to be apart of the Hunger Games. Note the sarcasm? The Capitol does this to remind us, the districts, about the Dark Days and how we are powerless because we have to send our children to kill eachother for their pleasure and entertainment. "Stupid Capitol for making kids fight to the death" I mutter under my breath, while putting on my hunting boots. I grab my hunting jacket before I walk out the door. Glancing around to check if the cost is clear for peacekeepers, I dash towards the fence and listen carefully for the buzz that shows the fence is alive. Not hearing anything I slip through the opening of the fence and walk by the Meadow to the woods. Walking towards the hollowed log that held my bow and arrows I take them out. I sling the arrows over my shoulder and walk towards Marco and I's meeting place. After, getting there I sit on a rock and look out to the valley. I listen to the sweet sound of the mockingjays singing. It's amazing really. How mockingjays were made. The Capitol made a mutt called Jabberjays that mimicked long speeches. The Capitol used them agianst the rebels but the rebels soon caught on and used the Jabberjays agianst them. The Capitol left the Jabberjays to die in the wild, but they mated with mockingbirds and created a new spieces. The mockingjays. Something that the Capitol never intended to make. It symobolizes hope, freedom, and most of all rebellion. I think of little Mikasa getting reaped. No, that won't happen. Can't happen her name is only in the reaping ball once. Unlike my name which is in there 15 times. My thoughts get interupted by a twig snapping behind me. I stand and hold up my bow ready to shoot, to kill. "Woah Eagle. It's just me." Marco said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Ass, I thought you were a peacekeeper. I was about to shoot you too!" I say, laughing while flipping him off. "Wow, Eagle has sass in him today!" he grinned at me.

Marco has been my best friend ever since both of our fathers died. He caught me trying to steal from his snares. What can you say, I was a starving, scared, and hopeless kid. He kept demanding my name and when I finally said it he thought I had said 'Eagle.' Being followed by an eagle the rest of the week did not help my case.

"Oh shut it freckles!" I jokenly scowl at him. "Alright Eagle, I'll stop," he said laughing. "Hey Marco." I said serious. "Yeah." he replied sensing my urgency. "If either of us get reaped the other will take care of both familes right?" I asked worry in my eyes. "Don't worry Eren. We made a pack. I won't break it, us Bodt's aren't like that." he said looking me straight in the eyes. " Thank you Marco." I said giving him a rare smile. "No problem Eagle, come on. Don't want to be late to the 'wonderful' reapings" he said sarcasm and hate dripping from his voice. "Okay let's go. Good luck." "You too." he answered. Walking through the door I call out that I'm back. "Welcom back. Your clothes are on your bed." my mother welcomed me. "Yeah whatever." I brush past her into my room. This isn't cold, she left us for a good 5 months after our dad died. She didn't physically leave, she left mentall. She would lock herself in her room fo days or weeks at a time. She would only stir for food or a dieing patient. Mikasa couldn't even get her to move. She left Mikasa and I on our own for months at ages 12 and 8! Who does that!?

I get dressed and inspect myself in the mirror that my mother owned. I was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks. My best outfit. As I walk out of my room Mikasa starts giggling. "What?" I ask her. "You have a tail! Like a duck!" she manages to get out. "Oh... Quack, quack!" I waddle around the room like a duck. "S-Stop! I'm dieing!" she manages to say. I stop waddling and fix my shirt. "Come here. I have to fix your scarf and pin." I call her over. I tie her scarf and pin the mockingjay pin that I got her for her birthday, on her shirt and flatten out her skirt. "Okay good luck. I love you my little duck." I told her, while kissing her forehead. "Love you too, momma duck!"

**~Time Skip~**

We check into the reapings and go to our proper age groups. Mine 16, her's 12. As I look around I find Marco's eyes and give him a nod. He nods back and we both look forward. District 12's escort ,Sasha Blouse, gives us the normal speech, how it's an honor to be here yadda, yadda, etc, etc. We go through all the speeches and history until finally Sasha clears her throat. "Ahem, we will now start choosing our tributes!" she said in a chirpy voice. 'Please don't be me, Mikasa, or Marco' I pray. But sadly, my prays aren't answered. "Ladies first! Mikasa Jaeger!" Sasha called. 'No!' I thought. "Mikasa Jaeger please move forward!" Mikasa slowly stepped forward. 'No.. No... No!' before I knew what I was saying I screamed "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" "Oh! Who volunteers as tribute?" Sasha asked. "I do! I volunteer! Me, Eren Jager!" I cried out. "Is Mikasa your sister?" "Yes she is! Let me volunteer!" I say deperate. "Alright District 12 meet your first volunteer in a long time!" Sasha cheered. Everyone was silent. People slowly brought their three fingers up in a silent salute, that meant thanks or good bye to a loved one. Mikasa was a sobbing mess. "Eren! Don't go! You'll die! Mom will leave agian! I know it! Don't do it!" she screamed. I gave Marco the signal to pick her up. He did so, but Mikasa was protesting the whole time. "Very sweet." Sasha said, wiping away tears from her face. "Now for the second tribute" she said.

"Levi Ral!"

A short haired raven headed male stepped up. No one volunteered. Only a small girl around 4 or 5 burst into tears. "No! Don't take Lee-Lee! He's mine! Don't take him! Please don't! He's my big brother! Don't take Lee-Lee from me! He's all I have!" screeched the small girl. Levi, (or that's what I think his name was.) swiftly moved towards the girl and said "Sh. Don't worry Petra. I'll be back." "No! Don't lie. Don't lie to me." is all she said. "I'll try to come back squirt. Now go be a good little girl like I taught you." he told her. Petra sniffled and saluted and quickly hugged her brother, she walked away. "District 12! Meet your tributes for the 74th Hunger Games! Eren Jaeger and Levi Ral!"

**A:N/ Should I continue this or not? review please and tell me! Oh yeah Petra and Levi are related in this and i changed Mikasa's last name to Jaeger. Is that a problem? well yeah.. Bye!**

**~Aki~**


End file.
